Brain Droppings
by SkyCaptain502
Summary: Sometimes the randomness in my head needs a place to escape to. This is that place.
1. Table of Contents

Brain Droppings

Or: How I learned to stop delaying and try posting a fan-fiction.

Herein will be a collection of plot-bunnies, one-shots, and the occasional essay about fan-fiction in general. Unless otherwise stated all of these drabbles are up for adoption, please PM me a link with your first chapter so I can see where a more accomplished author will take my idea. This first chapter will function as a table of contents and contain summaries for all the snippets to come.

* * *

Claws of Whirlpool

Marvel/Naruto crossover

Chapter: 2

War destroyed the old world. Gods among men fought for justice, or honor, or pride, or spite, or hate, or greed. It doesn't matter why they fought, just that they did. The world has changed, the war left the planet a scarred wasteland drowning in a miasma of magic, radiation, and who knows what else. But, like always, humanity overcomes. First by adapting to the poison, then harnessing it, and finally improving it into an art form now known as "Chakra" only for it to be used for yet more wars. Here lies the chronicle of two survivors of the old world trying to find a place for themselves in a land tearing itself apart again.

* * *

X-Com: Universe

X-Com/Various crossovers

Chapter: 3 (Coming Soon...ish)

We fought them off, they came back, we fought them off again and this time we're going to make it stick. In the bowels of the Ethereal's Cydonia base was a computer. It turns out the Alien Brain was telling the truth: Earth, Humanity was seeded by the Ethereal's thousands of years ago. But not just on this planet: scores of garden worlds in this galaxy have humans claiming their surface, each modified to have different strengths. The Ethereal menace is greater than anyone thought. But now, so are we.

X-Com: Universe is a breeding ground for crossovers, little more. The ongoing Ethereal war is nothing more than a backdrop and I don't plan on spending any time on it except to set it up as a premise. The real action will be X-Com personnel showing up in various other franchises and attempting to convince the locals that they have brothers beyond the stars that need their help. To show how far humanity has taken Ethereal technology after leaving Earth, I plan on appropriating vehicles, items, augments, and other goodies from other franchises, namely Ghost in the Shell and Deus Ex: H.R. (I am regrettably unfamiliar with DX 1 and 2 and I can't write what I don't know).


	2. Claws of Whirlpool

The Naruto universe has always struck me as a post-post-apocalyptic world: a great cataclysm wiped out much of the planet and it has been given plenty of time to regrow. The reason for this is because while the culture of the elemental nations appears to be very old by our standards, there are still quite a few snippets that prove that this is (or _was_) a modern world. When team seven is attempting to catch Tora the first time, they're using sleek, tiny, ear-mounted radio headsets, in the chuunin exam prelims a big-screen TV folds out of the wall, the hospital has computers at the nurses station, etc. However the elemental nations don't appear to have the population or technology base to support the manufacturing of these technological marvels. The explanation? Lost technology. Things that came from before.

If you look up the Rikudo Sennin, he brought the end of a great war by being the first to harness this new energy: Chakra. But what is chakra? What started the great war? My belief is that the war he ended is actually the tail-end of a greater war that has been going on for years and is what originally ravaged the planet: The Great Cape War. All of the heroes, villains, mutants, aliens, mages, and other assorted freaks that make up the Marvel universe finally couldn't work things out and started to throw down. After it started it just kept escalating and escalating and escalating until us normal humans couldn't stay to the side any longer.

Long story short: magic, nuclear radiation, and mutation add up to create what we now know of as nature chakra. Highly poisonous to "normal" life, the people, animals, and other life had to adapt to this new environmental hazard, just like it did to the toxic by-product of the first photosynthesis reaction: oxygen. Now, like oxygen, this formerly poisonous "chakra" is now required by almost all life on earth to exist. Channeling this chakra would have the unintended side-effect of unlocking and changing some mutations from the old world. A mutant's descendants would get a bastardized version of his power in addition to the benefits of chakra: these abilities would come to be known as Kekkei Genkai. For Example: The Sharingan is descended from Taskmaster's skill copying ability, the Inuzaka's bestial features and enhanced senses are courtesy of their ancestor Saber-tooth, the Kaguya clan's bone-manipulation is owed to the morlock: Marrow. I could list more all day, but that is not what this story is about.

This story is about two survivors. Two people who have lived through the flames of the old world and watched the new world spring up on its ashes. These two immortals have wandered the planet, watching humanity rise up from the grave they almost dug for themselves. Two mutants who have decided to return to a place they tried to call home for a while, so long ago. The last two humans without chakra look out over a ruined island surrounded by whirlpools: the grave of their descendants.

"Laura" He growled around an unlit cigar stub, "I'm gonna make a whole lotta heads roll for this."

She looked at her companion, the closest thing she had to a father. The anger in his eyes mirrored in her own. "I know, Logan. I know."

* * *

An in-depth background for a simple premise: Wolverine and X-23 in Konoha. By making Logan and Laura the ancestors of the Uzumaki (Not with each other! Jeez, that gives whole new meaning to the phrase "go f**k yourself") it gives them a legitimate reason to seek out the survivors of their extended family and try to protect them. Starting with Uzu's strongest former ally: Konoha.

Some more to consider:

The Uzumaki: enhanced lifespan, regenerative abilities, bottomless stamina.

Wolverine: spends a lot of time in Japan, has a thing for redheads.


End file.
